Telematics units within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides subscribers with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring, global navigation system aided position identification, map services, and turn-by-turn navigation assistance. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Once provisioned and activated, telematics units can be utilized by a subscriber to obtain telematics services, such as those described herein, from the TSP.
Recently, with the increasing popularity of computerized mobile devices such as tablet computers and smart phones, vehicles have provided means for establishing communicative connections with computerized communication devices that are distinct from the vehicle hardware itself. For example, BLUETOOTH units within vehicles enable short range communicative connections to be established between vehicle hardware and such computerized communication devices. Such short range communicative connections enable the computerized communication devices to utilize the output capabilities of the vehicle and enable the vehicle to utilize the processing power and information accessing capabilities of the computerized communication devices for various applications.